Valentine's Curse
by Shiny Ryuichi Sakuma
Summary: Ryou's lonely and he wants Bakura but how can he achieve that if Bakura's interests are soley for Yami Malik? SLASH
1. Suicidal Tendencies

Title: Valentine's Curse  
  
Author: Akemi  
  
Rating: PG-13, may be R later  
  
Pairings: RyouxBakura  
  
excuse my grammatical/spelling errors  
  
Summary: Ryou's lonely and he wants Bakura but how can he achieve that if Bakura's interests are soley for Yami Malik? Told in POV  
  
Warnings: Boy x Boy love. Character Deaths.  
  
VALENTINE'S CURSE  
  
Chapter 1: Ryou's POV  
  
Noone knows just how lonely you are until after you do something horrendous. Take for instance, mentioning very subtly that you had considered suicide. You don't realise until its too late that those people you thought wouldn't get the hint, do. Even if the hint was so obtuse, they were able to figure the subliminal of it. This happened to me, just a week ago which would have been February 2nd. I was with Yugi and his friends, like usual, at the Arcade. We were shooting pool (I wasn't, I abhor the game) and Joey and Honda got to jesting. All I heard were my yami and Yami Malik's name in one sentence. By then, I put two in two together.  
  
Bakura (Its strange to call him that) has been dissappearing. His soul room would be empty and our link would be closed. I used to think that it was just those dark moods he dropped into once every few weeks. About a month ago, he would leave for a few days and when he returned he was a complete prat. He either yelled at me or ignored me as if I didn't exist. I tried to speak with him to learn what had been keeping him out at nights but he would say it was his own damn business and for me to fuck off. Typical behavior. However, there was always something haunted about my yami, as if he were a deer being hunted. That had vanished and there was a glow about him, almost like he had found happiness. But with who? I used to wonder that a lot. It certainly wasn't me. He could barely stand to be in the same room with me.  
  
I dont think I was supposed to know about Bakura and Malik because the second after Joey let it slip that Bakura was sleeping with Malik, they all went real quiet and darted Joey glares. I didnt let them see how much the news upset me. Then I made the mistake to of murmuring to myself, that Bakura would be happier without me to muddle in his affairs. Since the bombshell was dropped, the six of them hushed and regarded me with shock bordering on fear. I hastily reassured them that I was only joking but I know they didnt believe me. There's a reason their each treating me with kid gloves. Their attentive and never exclude me from their plans. Its endearing but its also suffocating.  
  
So, a few days after the Incident as I have named it, Bakura announced he was moving in with Malik, Isis, and Marik. I shrugged and waited for him to leave before I let loose my tears. How could the one I loved have turned his back on me? Wasn't he supposed to be my other half? My soulmate? Thats a load of codswallop. I had hoped and even prayed that Bakura would love me the minute we first met. I'd never before experienced love and now I wish I never had. It hurts, it aches and most of all it mocks. I've been alone, never cared for anyone but my yami. Sure, I've expiremented with both girls and boys but I never let them take my virginity. I want Bakura to take it. He's already taken my first kiss.  
  
Surprised by that? I was when it happened. I was 13. Bakura was older than me, not in body but in mind. He'd seen it all and done it all. Not a shocker there. Most Egyptian tomb raiders had sexual partners in the double digits. Bakura explained he wanted noone else to take my first kiss, that it was his to give. Of course I agreed exaltedly. I was getting a kiss from my crush. How I wish he'd never have kissed me. It was on Valentine's Day, not that he knew, but it still made it all the more special. It was when I knew that my feelings had gone past a crush to full blown love. Could you have imagined the anger Bakura would have felt had he known? Bakura would always sermonize me that love is for weak fools. No point giving him more ammunition to taunt me with.  
  
Since Bakura's confession, I've distanced myself from my friends. I'm not going to drag them down with me. The only one who understands me is Marik. He too wants his yami's love. Isn't it ironic that Malik and Bakura fell for each other while their hikari's are pining away for them? Yet I can't talk to Marik about this. Everyone sees me as the innocent, naive one. Noone knows the truth. I'm far from innocent. Ah, but let them keep their delusions.  
  
I close my history textbook, shoving it in my bag. I haven't spoken with Bakura since he moved. Not that he would talk to me anyway. He's too busy with Malik. Mariks says they rarely part. I wonder if they were lovers in Egypt? That would explain a lot. I rise, yawning. Its nearly midnight. I just can't find solace in sleep like I used to. Whenever I do, I dream of Bakura and usually wake up crying. Dad hasn't been home to keep my company so I'm pretty much on my own. Less than a week and its Valentine's Day. Whoop-ee. While the other students are recieving the cards, letters and gifts I'll be thinking of nothing else than Bakura.  
  
Its not as if I wont get my fair share of things from admirers. Lots of girls like of crushes on me. I'm the cute, silent, brainy type that they all want to corrupt or either they want to hug until I have no air left to breathe. I'm mousy looking. Shorter than average, though not anywhere near Yugi's height, with unique silver-white hair, and huge brown eyes that have been described as 'melted pools of chocolate.' I'm not muscular nor am I all bones. I'm slender and effiminate. I suppose thats the reason I'm considered gay. I'm actually bisexual. I figured it out that I liked other boys when I saw my yami naked. There's even a couple of boys who like me but they just want to get in my pants. No big deal there.  
  
With my mind wandering like a rabbit in a maze, I won't be getting any sleep tonight. Again. I turn the light in my room off and pad downstairs. Its amazing how eerie the house is at night. There's no sounds like normal people have at midnight. Most people have fishtanks on, or a dog barking, a cat slinking around, or even mice. Televisions are usually left on by people who fall asleep. Parents are awake, paying the last of their bills. Of course, those are normal families. My mother took my brother and went to England to live. I haven't seen either since I was a little kid. Dad's an archaeolgist and he's always gone. I used to have Bakura to keep me distracted but not anymore.  
  
I take the milk from the fridge and pour myself a glass. With a plate of homemade cookies, I sit at the table. If I dont watch it, I'm going to gain wieght. I've been eating cookies and milk for the past three weeks straight. I want to sleep but it eludes me. Its not like anyone notices that my skin is paler or that my eyes are unfocused. Those are things you just dont notice about someone. I wish Dad would come home. This quiet is getting to me. It leaves me too much time to think. I glance at the clock. 12:32. I could take a walk. I wouldn't have to see anyone I know and it might make me tired enough to fall asleep when I get home.  
  
Deciding that I should go for a walk, I grab my coat and slip outside. The chill winter air hits me but its a welcome rush. Only a few people are out loitering at this time of night. The bored, lonely, or just plain scary. I pull my hood over my face. Being stared at like a piece of meat isn't a welcome thought. I used to hate the night. I used to be scared of it. Not anymore. I find myself related to the night; nobody understands it. Most people think the night is bad and that its evil, that is the nighttime when people are raped, murdered, and robbed. It does provide ample time to do so but for us nightwalkers, its a time a peace and tranquility.  
  
I pass a store with Valentine gifts in its window. The day of love. What a joke. I hate love. I hate that its ridiculed me. I hate that my love is with someone unaccessible and who is probably fucking Malik as I think about him. Just the mere thought of those two makes me wince. Malik is beautiful, I'll give him that much. He's exotic with blonde hair that clashes with his naturally bronzed skin and those violet eyes. I hate him for taking Bakura from me. I could never compete with Malik! I'm nowhere near his level as a sex god. My apperance is unique, thats why I'm liked. Malik is sex personified and he knows it. He knows he's perfect.  
  
I shouldn't be blaming Malik for this. He's as blind as Bakura is to my affections; just as he doesnt see his own hikari's love for him. Resenting and blaming this all on Malik is much easier than loathing myself. I round the corner to the little cafe that stays open twenty four hours. I go inside and sit at a table, head in my hands as I wait for someone to take my order. I feel a hand on my shoulder and immediately shrug it aside.  
  
"What crawled up your ass?" Marik askes me, his voice sneering yet that caring twinkle is present in his eyes. I roll my eyes. "Ah, couldnt sleep again. Me either. I got hungry and I thought I'd find you here."  
  
"You wanted to find me? Why?"  
  
"Uh....," Marik turns several shades of red. Marik and Bakura must be fucking. "I'm sorry," he apologizes. Doesnt he know that none of this is his fault? Marik as much of the victim as I am.  
  
"Its okay. Do you want to come back to my house?"  
  
"Yeah..I'd like that. I dont think I can be alone right now." I catch the hidden meaning. So he doesnt kill himself. God, has love really brought us both down this much? I sling my arm across his shoulders, gently squeezing. He sighs, arm wrapping around my waist as we walk from the cafe. I wont let Marik go through this alone and nor will he let me. We only have each other. Our families and friends dont understand but we understand each other. We made a promise years ago that so long as one of us alive, the other will stay alive too. I only hope this whole ordeal with our yamis doesnt destroy our souls.  
  
* * *  
  
ANGSTY!! Sorry. hee hee. Good? Bad? -_- 


	2. Kisses in the Dark

disclaimers: not mine  
  
warnings: boy x boy love  
  
notes: Marik's POV  
  
Chapter 2-Kisses in the Dark  
  
I keep my arm around his waist; a security blanket of sorts. If I didnt have Ryou in my life, gods know I would have slit my wrists years ago. We're almost seventeen, nearing our final year in highschool. What will happen when we graduate and are forced to part? I dont know if I can survive.  
  
We remain silent as we trudge towards his cozy house. He gets lonely. I, at least, have my sister. Ryou has noone, his only family is miles away. Ryou's told me about Romulus, his brother, and his mother Rena. See the trend of R names? I smile to myself, pausing in front of the shop that Ryou scowls at. Our reflections in the window. "Ryou, do you think we were never supposed to find love? That...we weren't gifted to have it?"  
  
Ryou entertwines his hand with my free one. "I'm afraid so, Marik. Lets not stare at all of those damn candies and cards. I have lots of junk food at home." Ryou starts to pull me from the store. I wonder if he would get mad if I got him something. After all, its just us. I think I will. He deserves so much more than the shit Bakura puts him through. Tonight was the first time I'd been in the house when Malik and Bakura began their form of intercourse. It was rough and animalistic with no regard to injuries. Oh, it was intriguing to see but for the envious one, it was like a slap in the face. So, I went to the only place I could be comfortable. This cafe near Ryou's. It was luck that he was there or I would be sleeping on one of the boothes.  
  
Ryou's house is cozy, quiet, and warm. We settle onto the couch in the parlor, in front of the cold fireplace. It radiates loneliness. I keep my arm wound around his middle, his head against my shoulder. "When's your father coming home?"  
  
"I dont know. He didnt give me a date."  
  
"Are you tired, Ryou?" I swiftly rearrange ourselves to accomadate some sort of sleep. I rest with my head on the padded cushion of the arm of the couch, shifting Ryou in my arms as he lay with his head resting on my chest. He wraps himself around me, sighing. I take the afghan and spread it across us, Ryou snuggling against me.  
  
"Its difficult to find sleep, even harder to eat," he utters and I barely hear the last confession. I give his sides a little squeeze; yes, there's definite rib visible. He crawls up my body a bit, nose at my throat.  
  
"Ryou, you can't starve yourself."  
  
"I know. I eat milk and cookies."  
  
"And thats it?" Bad Ryou, I can't help but think to myself. "I'm making you some pancakes when we wake. We dont have school tomorrow so I was thinking, lets go to see a movie or something." Anything to cheer us up. Ryou doesn't say anything and I open my eyes to meet those doe brown orbs that are rarely filled with any sort of emotion. I open my mouth to ask Ryou whats wrong, only to be silenced with a pair of marshmallowy soft lips. The kiss is chaste, nothing passionate about it so why is my heart racing the way it is?  
  
"Yeah, lets go see a movie. Goodnight Marik," Ryou kisses me again before nestling in the conjecture of my shoulder. I twirl the white strands around my fingers. We just kissed; twice. One of my fears, with my going to Ryou like this, is that we would use each other for our lustful frustrations. I won't let it happen because we could both ruin one another.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
I've always been an early riser, even if I had just went to bed an hour earlier I have to wake at dawn. I think thats a side affect from Malik; he was used to running constantly from the guards and had to get up before everyone else. Ryou's asleep. I decided I'd let him slumber for as long as he wants. He was so peaceful when I woke; hair splayed angelicly against his face, cheeks flushed, tiny snores emitting.  
  
I chew thoughtlessly on an apple. Malik's probably going to send me his summons soon. For a person thats so incredibly cold hearted, he gets jumpy when I dont announce my intentions of going out. He's possessive and yet he doesn't love me in the way I want him to. Ah, sure enough, there comes that familiar tug.  
  
/MARIK! Where the hell are you?!/ Irritated.  
  
/I'm at Ryou's. What is it?/  
  
/You didn't tell me where you were going!/  
  
/You were too busy fucking Bakura. Leave me alone./ Ha! I slam shut our connection and smile smugly. A yawn interrupts my victory and I change the smirk to a warm grin. The only one reserved for Ryou. "Goodmorning Ryou."  
  
"Morning Marik. Are we still going to the movies?"  
  
"If you want." He nods, rubbing his stomach lazily. Cute. He pads to the counter where a pile of pancakes lay. "Shower first, eat later." Scowling, he ascends the staircase to his bathroom. I'm going to have to have a talk with him about the kisses. Otherwise, he might try to have sex with me. Not that I wouldn't agree to it but our friendship is the only thing secure in our lives. Sex could dampen it.  
  
~ ~~  
  
Thanks for reviewing! Review again!  
  
Next chapter: Marik and Ryou see Bakura and Malik. O_O 


	3. Secret Garden

disclaimers: not mine, none of the trademarked things are either.  
  
warnings: boy x boy love  
  
Next chapter: Marik and Ryou see Bakura and Malik. O_O  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Ryou," Marik's voice floated to me in my half-tranced daze. I blink, willing my eyes to meet his. I dont like this serious tone of his voice. It doesn't suit him. He comes to sit beside me as I finish my meal, shocked at myself for scoffing a plate full of pancakes. He seems uneasy, almost nervous. What have I done this time? And if I know Marik, he's going to cut straight to the chase. "Why did you kiss me?" Ah, leave it to him to not worry about tact.  
  
"Seemed like the appropriate thing to do at the time." I shrug, as if clearing the matter up with that gesture. What else could I say? That I was beginning to feel more for Marik than friendly love? Yeah, right. He'd slap me in the face, tell me that I'm only wanting him as replacement, and then proceed to vacate the premises of my home. I'm not about to risk our friendship.  
  
He makes odd little clicking noises with his tounge against the roof of his mouth as if deciding what to say. He's intelligent but thats outweighed by his intense 'blonde syndrome' as I've come to call his more flightly attributes. I sigh, rising to my feet and placing a hand on his shoulder. He blinks at me. How typical. "Marik, I'm sorry it disturbed you. Are you going to dwell on the kisses or are we going to the movies?"  
  
His body loses the rigid and stiffness. He smiles wearily. "Yes. Thought about what you want to see?" he asks as he steps into the living room. You don't fool me Marik, you'll be thinking about the kisses for the next week. You shouldn't bother, you'll never figure it out and even if you did, you wouldn't approach me. I may be a love sick fool but I'm not stupid nor ignorant.  
  
"-I was thinking about a comedy. We could both use that to cheer us up," he's still rambling. He does that a lot when he's nervous. When I'm nervous, I freeze my emotions and refuse to let others know how unsettled I really am. I think thats why I'm excellent at drama. I smile slightly at Marik. I could honestly love him if I wasn't commited to my soul mate. Example given: Bakura. Of course, we haven't went through the bonding rights but I can feel the pull of our two souls interconnecting when we speak telepathically, which is all too rare these days.  
  
We get into his car, a sleek Audi that reminds me of Marik's personality. I wiggle against the comfortable leather seats, turning the CD player to the Secret Garden song by Gackt. The song's about the last secret space inside yourself, a space for your dreams and hopes. It's beautiful and Gackt's entire albums could be set to the soundtrack of my life, save the track Vanilla which is much too sexually explicit to describe my non-romance life. "Ryou, your starting to scare me with these bouts of depression." Yet again, Marik's frankness astounds me! His violet eyes flash and I can tell he isn't joking this time. "You hardly talk to me anymore and you rarely go out to do anything fun. Tell me why." Oh Marik...if only you understood. "Its too difficult to speak of yet. Give me time and I'll let you know, I promise." And, there you go lieing to your best friend. I smile, trying to summon a reassuring smile. ~ * ~ * We decided on Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. (I know its old but I loved it!) Marik and I agree that Draco Malfoy is one cute English boy. Thats beside the point. The point is, I'm completely serene with just Marik by my side. We hear whispers but we don't let it bother us. We're used to being mistaken as a couple. Wouldnt you if you saw two boys together who stand so close that their bodies touch, their hands sometimes clasp, their faces show concern and love? If you didn't notice that then at least Marik's clothes had to have given him away.  
  
I hear a painfully familiar voice and I start to think I'm imagining it until a yell diminishes that brief flicker of insanity. "MARIK!!!" I turn with Marik to see a livid Malik and a disinterested Bakura. He doesn't even offer a glance in my direction. Malik marches over, snarling in rage at his hikari. He's much too possessive. "What the hell did you think you were doing?! You stupid ass! NEVER sever the connection again when I'm still speaking with you!!"  
  
"I'll do what I damn well please Malik. Fuck you," Marik seethes, risking his psychotic yami's moods swings. I can almost see the fire emitting from their eyes and I know their arguing mentally.  
  
"What brings you here, boy?" Bakura asks, surprising me with his question. He usually avoids me.  
  
"We're seeing a movie, isn't it obvious to you?" I curse myself for saying it sarcastically. Bakura rolls his eyes.  
  
"I think Marik's influence is causing you to grow a backbone."  
  
"At least he's never hit me." There I said it. I grab Marik's arm and leave. I dont care it their not done arguing and I dont care if Bakura's sealing my fate. I'm not strong enough to deal with his shit or Malik's. This is my and Marik's day together and I'll be damned if I let them ruin our day like they ruined us.  
  
~~  
  
My eyes, floating in glass, only ever  
  
Looked at you  
  
As lips, which never showed a semblance of kindness,  
  
Continued to speak of love repetitively  
  
I tore out the plugs running from my body  
  
Stood with my own legs once more  
  
And looked up at the sky  
  
The world that expands inside of dreams is . . . the last secret garden  
  
I'm going to disappear from inside of you, but just don't forget  
  
My name  
  
In this distorted world  
  
The knife that stabbed me in the back gives me wings  
  
And I keep looking at the sky  
  
In order to burn away the memories  
  
Running through my body  
  
I only looked at you . . .  
  
The world that expands inside your arms is . . . the last secret garden  
  
I'm going to disappear from inside of you, but just don't forget  
  
The things that you embraced  
  
Softly close your eyes  
  
If you want to dream  
  
Let the light fade  
  
"But . . . they've already noticed . . . "  
  
You, your waving hand, your everything  
  
The world that expands inside of dreams is . . . the last secret garden  
  
I'm going to disappear from inside of you, but just don't forget  
  
My name  
  
The world that expands inside your arms is . . . the last secret garden  
  
I only looked at you  
  
Only you  
  
````````` I'm sorry I took so long and sorry it's so short but better than nothing, eh? Thanks for reviewing!!! ^___^ 


End file.
